


Prompt fic: Why does Ali treat his sons that way?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [23]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ali's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Why does Ali treat his sons that way?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu) with some help from Orange.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=179940#t179940>
> 
> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Late to the party as usual. I want more of Ali Al-Saachez. He has two sons, who is Soran's mother, why does he loves his sons *that way*. Is that a family tradition?
> 
> I might think of something else later.

The person who claims to be Ali's father is the rotund, vindictive, little owner of a local 'business operation'.  
  
Ali knows that he's not his actual father, because there's no way that Ali can be related to something that despicable, just like Ali knows that the pathetic, cowardly whore who smiles and sneaks him food is not his mother.  
  
It's fucking tough growing up in a whorehouse, especially for an unwanted bastard child with red hair. But the rough treatment, mild starvation and awkward sexual fumblings do help to serve one purpose: they give Ali a determination that's as hard and sharp as the edge of a knife.  
  
The world is a cruel, unforgiving place. And the only way to survive is to fuck everyone else over before they get a chance to fuck with you.  
  
 _Survival of the fittest._  
  
Ali kills the man who pretends to be his father at the age of ten. It's not pretty, but it gives Ali the greatest joy he's ever experienced in his shitty little life.  
  
The colour of the blood matches Ali's hair. Almost, he thinks detachedly, as if this is what he had been fated to do all along.  
  
But Ali's not stupid. Far from it. You can make a lot of connections in a brothel if you play your cards right and can speak a foreign language or two (Ali grudgingly admits that he must thank his 'mother' for that, at least).  
  
He runs away, out of the country on the first train that'll take him. Convincing some cocksucker to pretend to be his mother is easy, and killing her afterward is even easier. By the age of sixteen, he's found a fresh new home in a fresh new city and is on his way to the top of the local criminal heap, climbing a ladder of fresh new bodies.  
  
He doesn't look back once.


End file.
